


[podfic] Cathedrals

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Churches & Cathedrals, Dreams, F/F, Female Protagonist, Mindfuck, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe I'm not Ariadne. Maybe I'm Daedalus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Cathedrals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cathedrals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236950) by [persiflet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persiflet/pseuds/persiflet). 



> Thank you very much, silver_sandals, for permission to record your lovely story.

Title: [Cathedrals](http://archiveofourown.org/works/236950)  
Length: 9:45  
File Size/Type: 9 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?1f7l3dn49ii2my4)

Streaming:  
[](http://tindeck.com/listen/hena)


End file.
